


listening to ande read me a story [art]

by aethel



Series: Bandom Big Bang contributions [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bandom Big Bang 2016, Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: a collage inspired by ande's reading of "and me here on the ground" by ktc





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] and me here on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043196) by [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Ande). 



> Bandom Big Bang 2016 complement  
> made the old-fashioned way with paper and glue on 8.5 x 14" posterboard and then digitized with an 8.5 x 11" scanner :/ [Here's a shot of the collage on my wall.](http://imgur.com/6xtAXMN)
> 
> Creating cover art as the fanart complement for podfic seemed like a too-easy choice, so in addition to the cover I wanted to try something ~inspired~ by the overall experience of listening to a podfic. I also had a lot of leftover crafty paper that needed using, and I was finding the act of cutting paper to be very satisfying. So, here you go :)


End file.
